


Big and Small

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: “Look at you, honey. Your hair all messy, knees weak, all because you were humping my leg.” One of his thumbs pulls into the belt loop of his jeans pulls him slightly closer. “You don’t even look hard. Your precious little cock’s not even good enough to tent your pants.”





	Big and Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/gifts).

> For Breathtaken, I come to you with gifts as thanks for the juicy thing you've given to use over the last couple of days

It starts with Liam’s name flashing on the home screen of his phone, notification that he’s gotten a text from him. Sam clicks on the notification and feels himself go red instantly. 

_ I wonder if your small little friend could cum just from riding my knee, still fully clothed and grinding down into me.  _

Sam doesn’t know how to respond to that. His brain blanks and he struggles to think of what to text back to him as he watches the screen goes dark after a second of him fiddling with his thumbs hovering over the keyboard. After a minute, his phone ding again with Liam’s name flashing on the home screen again. He clicks open the message and groans as he reads it. 

_ I mean, I bet it would feel great for you and your small little friend. It’s barely more than a clit anyway. _

Sam can feel himself getting hard in his jeans, he looks down over his phone and well, his jeans aren’t even tented in the slightest from his half-hard dick— though to be fair, he’s barely big enough down there for jeans to tent even just slightest when he’s fully hard. One of his hands presses down into his jeans and Sam lets out a deep moan that echoes through his silent home office. His hips rock up into his palm with Liam’s voice ringing threw his head. 

The only response that Liam gets is a picture of Sam’s hand down his own pants. 

It’s the following Tuesday that Liam pulls Sam into their office and falls down onto the couch, pulling Sam down with him so the younger man is straddling his waist. Their mouths connect and Liam’s hands settle on his ass, blunt nails digging into the fabric of his pants. The kiss is rough and deep and as they kiss one of Liam’s hands work their way up Sam’s back before digging roughly into his hair. 

The older man tugs his head back, Sam groaning at the harshness of Liam’s actions. He likes where this ‘urgent private conversation’ is going. 

“Hi, Kitty,” Liam whispers, holding Sam’s head in place, peppering kisses along his jaw. “Look at how pretty you are today, all dressed up prim and proper. Did you dress up just for me?”

One of the hands that was resting on the curve of his ass, moving up and along the buttons of his shirt and briefly tugging at the tie wrapped around his neck. Sam shivers with pleasure as Liam’s fingers move across his chest, his head shill held in place by the tight grip Liam has on his hair. 

“Yes, Sir. Just for you, so I can be your pretty girl.” Liam smiles and presses another kiss to his lips. Sam groans trying pull at Liam’s clothes to find skin and Liam tsks at him. 

“Oh pretty girl, clothes stay on today.” And Sam lets out a pathetic whine that Liam laughs at, “Don’t worry, Kitty, you still get to cum today. I won’t want to leave my woman unsatisfied, now would I.”

Sam groans as he feels his cock start to go hard at Liam’s words. Hesitantly he moves slowly, dragging his waist along the length of Liam’s thigh, and when Liam didn’t stop him, he started to move his hips faster. Grinding down into Liam’s thigh, and Liam smiles at him as the hand not currently holding his head in place lands on his waist guiding the motions back and forth of Sam’s hips along his leg. 

“That’s it, princess, you get the idea now.” Sam chokes out a whine and continues to rock against Liam’s thigh. He can start to feel Liam’s cock getting hard against his leg and even with Liam’s finger weaved into his hair, he has enough movement of his head to look down and see the slight tent that Liam now has in his jeans, slowly watching as the Zipper strains more and more with each rock of Sam’s hips. The sight is enough to send a shiver through him of what’s underneath. 

“Does this feel good, Kitten?” Sam nods, he’s rocking in earnest now, moaning out with each shift of his hips. The rough fabric of his boxers and his jeans pressing into his dick in a way that is making his brain short circuit. Liam chuckles softly as he lets go of Sam’s hair, moving both his hand back to the curve of Sam’s ass. “I knew your clit would love this. It’s so sensitive, I bet it feels like my hand is right there in your boxers rubbing you off.”

Sam lets out a shaky breath, before falling forward, his head landing in the crook of Liam’s neck. “It feels so good, my…” he hesitates for a moment, heavily breathing into Liam’s scruff before continuing, “It feels so good against my clit,”

“That’s a good girl,” he says as his hands move across his ass, landing on his hips holding him in place for a second. “Let me see for a minute, baby” 

His fingers ghost across the front of his jeans. Inside of his jeans, he’s fully hard, though looking down from where he’s head is rested against the curve of Liam’s throat, it doesn’t look it. The jeans are barely even raised up where they rest on his front side. And while the fabric does have a slightly raised lump across his waist where his cock is, it’s even less than it would for most guys when they’re flaccid. The zipper of Liam’s jeans, on the other hand, is strained very noticeably struggling to stay closed as his hardness is struggling to be released. 

“I forgot,” Liam says, squeezing his small package threw his jeans as he shutters in Liam’s grip and lets out a shaky breath against Liam’s neck, “how goddamn precious your little clit it, baby.” 

Sam moans, deep and loud as he rocks his hips into Liam’s hand. Liam only lets Sam rock one or two more times into his palm, before growling out “Up,”

It startles Sam briefly before he scrambles off of Liam’s lap to stand as fast as he possibly can. Liam pulls him so he’s standing in between his legs, his hand ghost across the front of his pants again, and Sam feels his knees start to go weak before Liam’s hands come to rest on his waist. 

“Look at you, honey. Your hair all messy, knees weak, all because you were humping my leg.” One of his thumbs pulls into the belt loop of his jeans pulls him slightly closer. “You don’t even look hard. Your precious little cock’s not even good enough to tent your pants.”

Sam groans and then he lets out a pitiful whine as he watches Liam’s hand move to his own package, squeezing briefly and moaning himself. 

“See this, Sammy.” He squeezes the lump of arousal a second time, groaning again as he does before continuing, “This is what a real dick looks like when it’s hard,” 

Sam’s brain is just static for a moment, then Liam is on him again. This time manhandling Sam back down on top of him, but this time with his back is to Liam’s chest. Sam’s head falls back onto the older man’s shoulder and he feels Liam pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

Liam’s cock, even threw four layers of fabric is a fantastic pressure against his backside and his hand finds its back to Sam’s crotch. This time, pull the zipper down and worming his hand into his pants. 

“Come on, little princess. Make me cum,” he says as his hand swallows his cock. His palm wrapping entirely around the full length of his dick, Sam shutters his hips back into Liam’s waist and the older man groans. 

His thumb rubs circles around the head of his cock. It rhythmic and Sam matches it with the rock of his hips, pushing back into Liam’s hard dick against his backside, then up into his palm. 

They rock together in their messy pattern for a minute, the only sounds filling their office sounds of pleasure and deep groans. After a minute, Sam starts to feel himself start to crash to the edge and just as he’s about to cum, Liam’s hand pulls away. Sam whines out Liam, 

“Such a good boy making me feel so good, Princess. We have a little bit longer and I don’t want our fun to end so soon.” 

“But I want to cum,” The part of Sam’s brain that isn’t melted with arousal right now internally flinches at how whiney he sounds, and Liam must hear it the same because he feels the older man shake his head. 

“It’s not nice to complain, baby. After everything, I gave you today. If you’re not appreciative then maybe you don’t deserve to cum.”

“I’ve been a good boy though.” Liam’s fingers covered in pre-cum work their way into his mouth. 

“So far, you’ve been good to me, Sammy. You’ve been such a good girl. So you wouldn’t want to ruin it in the home stretch, now would you.” Sam eagerly sucks the saltness off of Liam’s fingers. Liam holds his fingers there for a moment before he starts to rock his hips up into Sam. Sam meets his movement readily, and after a moment he feels himself start to be worked to the edge again. This time, with his husband’s fingers, covered in his pre-cum in his mouth and Liam a solid and warm pressure along his backside, he thinks Liam will let him cum. 

He’s wrong.

He’s right on the edge when Liam stills again. Tsking again saying, “You can’t cum yet, kitten. I get to cum before you.”

Sam tries to move again, and this time when Liam’s rough hands stop him, his teeth scrape a little on the wrong side to rough against the skin of his fingers. The fingers are gone from his mouth in an instant. 

“You’ve really decided to test me today, huh Sam. If you keep this up, you might not get to cum.”

“But I  _ deserve _ to cum. I’ve been a good boy” The words are out of Sam’s mouth and he knows that’s not what he should have said, or going to end well for him.

Liam growls deep in his chest, vibrating straight threw Sam causing him to shiver, then Liam’s palm slaps down against his thigh hard. It stings for a moment, not as much as it would against bare skin, but enough so that Sam jumps at the contact. 

“It’s a shame you had to ruin our time together brat,” Sam shivers again and Liam slaps his thigh once again. “It’s a shame we don’t have the time for me to properly spank you, for that mouth of yours.”

Sam groans at the thought of being bent over Liam’s knee and spanked. He starts to move his hips against Liam’s again at the thought, he’s barely even moved his hips an inch before he’s suddenly planted face down into the cushions of the couch. 

Into the fabric of the couch, Sam bites out “Are you going to spank me?”

“That’s what you want, darling,” he growls out, a deep rumble in his chest, “brats don’t get what they want. So if you’re going to keep mouthing off, I think I have to find a better use for your mouth.”

He’s pulled to his feet again, this time he only gets a split second of standing in front of the older man until Liam’s hands press into his shoulders pushing into the ground. Once on his knees, Liam pushes fully into his space, unzipping his own jeans as he does. He pulls his member free from his jeans and he jerks down his length of it once, then twice. 

“Remember, Princess, you’re not allowed to cum,” Sam thinks ever so briefly of mouthing off again, but the temptation of having Liam’s cock in his throat is too good of a thought, instead he reaches up and rests his palms flat on Liam’s thighs. “Open,” 

He opens his mouth, and Liam pushes in without hesitation. Quickly, his tongue moves along the veins of his cock, his right hand quick moving to wrap around the portion that he can’t fit down his throat yet. Liam lets Sam do all the work for a minute before wrapping his fingers back into his curls and starting to move his hips. 

“Look at you,” he moans out, “you take my dick so well.”

Sam chokes out a sob, relaxing his jaw as Liam starts to move his hips with more speed now. 

“Your precious dick might not be worth anything. Good for nothing more than sitting there and looking pretty, but at least you have something that’s worth my while,” Sam hums around Liam’s dick, his fingers digging into Liam’s thighs to stop himself from palming at his dick. Liam laughs, and one of his hand pulls at Sam’s finger, so they aren’t digging into his thighs anymore, “Look at you, baby girl. So desperate,”

Sam nods around Liam’s cock and the older man’s hips snap forward again. It’s not long after that Liam snaps his hips forward again, once, twice then a third time then he’s cumming down Sam’s throat. He holds there for a minute, slowly softening in Sam’s mouth before pulling out and pulling Sam up into a filthy kiss. When he pulls away, he watches as Liam’s eyes filter down, then a big smile washes across his face. 

“Such a good girl. You listened so well.”

Sam whines as Liam’s fingers trace over the short length of his cock slowly, and teasing threw his boxers, before zipping the zipper up and pulling the button closed, then lightly patting the barely noticeable bump where his fully hardened cock is hidden under the denim. Sam whines when Liam pulls away and repeats the process with his own soft member.

Liam laughs, buttoning his jeans then pulling Sam into another kiss, “You don’t get to cum until tonight, dear. So no sneaking off to take care of that.” His hand pats against the push of his dick, and he smiles when Sam groans at the pressure, “I believe your mouth today earned you a proper spanking tonight. Though you should count yourself lucky, your mouths other talent saved you from it being a much worse punishment.”

Sam whines, when Liam turns to leave and when Sam steps after him, Liam shakes his head, “Don’t worry Princess. I did promise you would get to cum today, didn’t I?” Sam nods, “I just didn’t say when today.”

Sam opens his mouth to reply but quickly thinks better of it when Liam raises an eyebrow at him. Liam smiles, giving him one more kiss before kissing him once more and saying, “I’ll see you tonight at dinner, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liam O'Brien pet name count: 12
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
